


What About You and Me?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from "Illuminated". The spark between them hasn't died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About You and Me?

Ethan watched as Danny looked around the room with a smile on his face. The human looked so happy and Ethan could feel his heart skip a beat when Danny looked at him. It was that moment that Ethan decided he would do anything to make Danny happy. 

“Thank you, Ethan.”

“No problem. I’m glad I could help.” Ethan looked down at the ground, feeling a little shy. A couple of seconds later, Danny lifted his chin with a gentle touch and Ethan looked into his eyes. Danny leaned in and kissed him. Ethan almost kissed back until he thought of the other day and seeing Danny with another guy. He placed a hand on Danny’s chest. “What about the other guy?”

Danny frowned and looked down at the ground for a moment. “It wasn’t anything. Just a hook up.”

Ethan moved his hand up to cup Danny’s cheek. His thumb gently rubbed against Danny’s skin. “What about you and me?”

Danny looked back up and snaked his arms around Ethan’s waist. “Are you going to run off again?”

Ethan shook his head. “No.”

Danny leaned back in for another kiss. “Then we can be whatever you want us to be.”

Ethan closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Danny’s neck. He could feel Danny smiling into the kiss and knew he felt just the same way. He did have a place in this world and it wasn’t in Scott’s pack. It was in Danny’s arms.

The door to the loft opened again and he heard a scoff from his brother. “Really guys? I wasn’t even gone that long!”

The two teens broke apart with similar goofy smiles on their faces. “We should get this place ready,” Ethan said, his heart going too fast. He knew Aiden could hear it and he knew he’d be teased for it later. 

“Yeah,” Danny said. “We can finish later.”

Ethan smiled and leaned forward for one more kiss. “Later.”


End file.
